johnnys_orgsfandomcom-20200216-history
Survivor: Solomon Islands
| returnees = Michael (S7) Roxy (S7) Malik (S10, S12) David (S10) Linus (S10, S12) Teto (S10) | previousseason = Survivor: Ural Mountains | nextseason = Survivor: Patagonia }} Survivor: Solomon Islands is the fifth canon and seventh total season of JPORG. This season is the first season to not be hosted by John Poteet after the controversy with NLTF's sock-puppets during the fifth and sixth chronological seasons of the ORG, instead being hosted by six different hosts from the first four seasons. This season was designed as a soft "reboot" or a "revival" of the franchise. This season is known for having numerous memorable characters and a compelling post-merge, but faced criticism due to twists making some votes unnecessarily complicated. Twists/Changes * ''Leaders. ''Each tribe will elect a leader who will receive an extra vote at every tribal council. Another leader will be elected post-merge, which will last until the Final 5.(inclusive). * ''Prisoner of War. ''During the immunity challenge, the leaders will select one person to send to the opposite tribe, who will be immune for the next tribal council they attend. If they did not agree, they would both swap without the immunity. The prisoners of wars have been: * Idol Finding. '''This season, each tribe will have a battleship grid where the idols will be hidden. Contestants will be allowed to guess the location of the idols privately every 12 hours. * ''Pearls. ''Throughout the season, various voting advantages or "pearls" were available. ** ''Blessed Pearl. ''The owner will have a vote against them nullified at every tribal council. The blessing will "end" at either the Final 4 (exclusive) or when the person does not receive votes for two consecutive tribal council (excluding councils where they are immune) ** ''Cursed Pearl. ''The owner will have a vote added against them at every tribal council. The curse will "end" at either the Final 4 (exclusive) or when the holder wins immunity. If the person with the curse is voted out, it will be transferred to whoever they voted for. ** ''Black Pearl. ''The owner will automatically have a vote cast against them at the next tribal council. ** ''White Pearl. ''The owner can play this before a tribal council to nullify a vote against who it is played for. One of these will be available every post-merge round until the Final 5. These will be valid until the Final 4 (exclusive). Hosts Castaways } | rowspan="2" | rowspan="3" | rowspan="4" | rowspan="5" | rowspan="6" | 1st Voted Out Day 3 | 7 |- | | align="left" |Josiah' | | | | 2nd Voted Out Day 6 | 7 |- | | align="left" |'Carly' | | | | | 3rd Voted Out Day 8 | 10 |- | | align="left" |'James' | | | | | | 4th Voted Out Day 12 | 6 |- | | align="left" |'Daniel' | | | | | | | 5th Voted Out Day 14 | 6 |- | | align="left" |'Malik' | | | | | | | | 6th Voted Out Day 17 | 4 |- | | align="left" |'Adrian' | | | | | | | | | 7th Voted Out Day 21 | 4 |- | | align="left" |'Felicia' | | | | | | | | | 8th Voted Out Day 23 | 8 |- | | align="left" |'Teto' | | | | | | | | | 9th Voted Out Day 25 | 8 |- | | align="left" |'David' | | | | | | | | | 10th Voted Out Day 27 | 12 |- | | align="left" |'Linus' | | | | | | | | | 11th Voted Out Day 29 | 5 |- | | align="left" |'Issy' | | | | | | | | | 12th Voted Out Day 31 | 11 |- | | align="left" |'Michael' | | | | | | | | | 13th Voted Out Day 34 | 4 |- | | align="left" |'Abby' | | | | | | | | |14th Voted Out Day 37 |9 |- | | align="left" |'Roxy' | | | | | | | | |Runner-Up |4 |- | | align="left" |'Ned''' | | | | | | | | |Sole Survivor |0 |} Season Summary The season began at two tribes of eight - the Mataniko Tribe and the Tinakula Tribe. From the onset, both teams had to an elect a leader, where the Tinakula tribe showed their organisation as James quickly stepped up to be leader, while Mataniko had a split vote which led to Malik being elected. From there, both tribes were initially stunned by the Prisoner of War twist, where leaders had to choose one person to swap tribes per round. This started with Malik choosing Daniel, which was the least active person who Malik did not have a relationship with. At Tinakula, Daniel quickly fell on the outside, leading to a majority alliance forming between Roxy, Felicia, Linus and Teto. Felicia also used this opportunity to develop ties with Ned and Linus, and finding the Tinakula Hidden Immunity Idol. Mataniko on the other hand, started going on a losing streak, forcing them to vote out their least active members Sean (7-1), Josiah (7-1) and Carly (8) consecutively. While Malik was forced to regain numbers by convincing James to bring over Linus and Felicia as Prisoners of War, where Linus found the Mataniko Hidden Immunity Idol. This led to the Tinakulans getting angry at James for being so quick to swap Linus and Felicia without consulting people, leading to Roxy recruiting Ned and Issy for their alliance to maintain the majority. When Tinakula finally lost immunity, Roxy led her alliance to vote off James (6-2-1), instilling her as the new leader. From there, Roxy was quick to send back both Linus and Felicia onto the Tinakula tribe, making a deal with Malik where she would keep original Mataniko member Daniel safe for one episode so they could swap him back the next round, which she then went back on and voted off Daniel (6-2-1), resetting the tribes at their original divisions. This angered Malik leading to him plotting with the Mataniko’s to throw the challenge and swap tribes with Roxy, allowing for the Mataniko’s to vote her off after they swapped tribes. However, the Tinakula’s quickly caught onto this and threw the challenge harder, leading to Mataniko winning the challenge and Malik (4-2-2) getting voted off at the new Tinakula. At the tribes merge, both leaders agreed to give themselves immunity as Issy was elected as the new leader of the tribe. This gave Tinakula the numbers to do whatever they wanted, leading to them splitting the vote 4-4 between David and Michael, which Teto was able to change into David and Adrian. This put pressure on David and Michael to vote for each other to avoid getting eliminated, but when Issy forgot to vote Adrian (4-3-3-1) was eliminated as collateral damage. However, this led to Linus and Felicia getting cocky, leading to Roxy and Teto using this chance to seize the opportunity to take control. This was cemented in the auction where Abby and Michael won different halves of the Hidden Immunity Idol, which they used to form a Final 2 pact, David received a cursed pearl, limiting his options in the game and Linus won immunity thus convincing Roxy, Teto, Abby and Issy to join up with David and Michael to vote off Felicia (8-3-1), flushing her Hidden Immunity Idol. This put Linus and Ned on the oust, leading to them trying to cause distrust between the majority, forming rifts between Teto, Roxy and Issy. This led to Roxy approaching Teto about getting rid of Issy, which he rebuffed, leading to Roxy feeling nervous about Teto’s closeness to David, which was followed up with Roxy joining Michael and Abby to vote out Teto (4-1-1), with the aid of the joint and Linus’s hidden immunity idols. When Linus won the next immunity challenge, this led to both Ned and David recieving Hidden Immunity Idol clues, where Ned slightly edged out David to claim the merged Immunity Idol. This led to Roxy, Michael and Abby deciding that they did not trust Issy, leading to them voting for her, however this was when Linus saw an opportunity to get rid of his long-term enemy David (5-4) with the cursed pearl, Ned, and Issy’s leadership votes. This led to Linus being clearly the biggest threat due to his strength in challenges and strategic acumen which was cemented when he barely lost the challenge to Ned. This left his survival in Ned’s hands, which was quickly rebuffed as Ned joined in with the group in voting off Linus (5-2-1). This gave the trio of Michael, Roxy and Abby the majority, only rivaled by Ned’s idol and the white pearl, which when Ned revealed that he was playing the idol on himself, allowed for them to strike and vote Issy (1-1)(3-0) off via a re-vote with her cursed pearl vote. When Ned won immunity at the Final 4, this forced the alliance of Michael, Roxy and Abby to turn on each other, with Michael and Roxy as the biggest non-immune jury threats forced to campaign against each other. This led to Abby and Ned deeming Michael (3-1) as the biggest threat, sending the final Mataniko home. This left Roxy, Ned and Abby as the final three, where Roxy was able to nudge out Ned who made an early mistake in the challenge. However, Roxy attempted to fish information from Linus, who told her that the jury thought Abby (1) was a mastermind, sending her to the jury. This was then revealed, removing Linus from the jury and earning Roxy a penalty vote. Despite being able to better articulate her case in tribal council making Ned sound inept, Roxy’s unlikability coupled with her cheating was enough to cement Ned the victory (6-2) Episode Guide Voting History Trivia * At Final Tribal Council, it was revealed that '''Linus '''and '''Roxy '''were talking outside the game after Linus was voted out, with Linus intentionally feeding Roxy false info to change her decision at the Final 3 leading to '''Abby's '''elimination. This led to Linus being removed from the jury, Ned receiving an extra vote to win and this information being revealed to the jury. * This is the first season with Pearls which have since become a staple of JPORG Survivor Seasons. * This is the only season with a Jury of 8 and a Final 2. * This is the most recent season with only 2 starting tribes. * This season has no official swap due to the Prison of War Twist. * This is the first (canon) season to not be hosted by Johnny Poteet. Category:Survivor: Solomon Islands